


What Can Compare

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "sex in the rain" posted in qaf_prompts on IJ in May 2009.  <br/>Many, many thanks to secretsolitaire for her AMAZING beta skills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Compare

I'm not sure whether it's the sound of rain tapping on the windows or the feel of Brian kissing my shoulder that wakes me. Both gradually trickle into my awareness at the same time.

My lips tilt up in a small smile as I roll over to face him, my eyes still closed. The sound of the raindrops and the sprinkle of kisses on my cheeks nearly lull me back down into sleep. My fingers trail along Brian's chest as he shifts slowly to kiss one cheek and then the other, to kiss from forehead to nose to chin and up again. His kisses stop falling as he nudges my cheek with his nose. I turn my head enough for him to burrow his face down into my pillow, leaving us temple to temple, breath warm against each other's ears.

Some nights Brian completes his little ritual and goes back to sleep. His slight snores rumble quietly in my ear and carry me back into a warm, peaceful slumber.

But some nights he settles down against me and, instead of snores, I hear his voice. He tells me that it's been too long since he's tasted me, as if it's been days and not merely hours. Or he whispers that he wants to come inside me again. Or feel me inside him.

I'm on the edge of sleep when I feel his hand sliding down my back. He shifts his hips just slightly and, with a gentle hand on my ass, presses us together. I'm aware of the sound of the rain still tapping on the windows. It fills the space of a breath as I wait for him to tell me what he needs tonight.


End file.
